


UCI typa beat

by sharkloverrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, some time during the timeskip, tooru oikawa on a surfboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkloverrr/pseuds/sharkloverrr
Summary: Oikawa has somehow managed to take a weeks vacation to visit Iwaizumi at UCI and Iwaizumi is determined to show him a good time in California. He also is determined to confess his feelings to Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to formally apologize for the gross amount of so-cal references i am going to throw in here. I live like 20 minutes away from UCI and I love to imagine all the places Iwa would want to show Oikawa and that is what this fic is. this is incredibly self indulgent but i love so-cal and i love iwaoi <3

Iwaizume was so fucking excited. He was going to do it. This time he really was. He was going to confess to Oikawa. If Oikawa could travel across the ocean to train in Brazil after highschool, throw himself into a completely new situation not knowing anyone and still figure out a time slot to come visit Iwaizumi, then dammit, he could finally tell Oikawa how he felt. 

Iwaizume felt a bit like a child with how much anticipation he had, but he really had learned a lot about himself and how he felt about Oikawa during his time in California. He was in his second year now and had only seen Oikawa two times since they both decided to uproot their lives and go abroad post high school and living through texts and facetimes wasn’t enough for Iwaizumi anymore. He really missed his best friend and the boy he liked. And he was pretty sure Oikawa missed him too. What other straight reason was there for Oikawa to suddenly take a week vacation in the middle of his season while it happened to be Iwaizumi’s birthday. Honestly Iwaizume was surprised but very happy when Oikawa told him he was going to visit him for his birthday and he began planning an itinerary of things he wanted Oikawa to experience in California. 

And the first thing he wanted Oikawa to experience was In-n-Out. Iwaizumi was currently waiting in the cell phone lot at John Wanye Airport, which was significantly closer than driving to LAX (becuase fuck LAX), anxiously waiting for Oikawas text. He watched as planes flew through a wide open blue sky, the sun happily shining down on everyone out today, knowing that one of the planes had to be Oikawas. His phone buzzed in the cupholder of his roommates' borrowed Prius. Seriously did everyone own a fucking Prius in California? 

Hearing the buzz, he grabbed at his phone ready to read Oikawas message. Instead of Oikawa's message however he had received a text from ‘blonde girl from BIO324.’ Maybe one day he’d learn her name. And maybe one day he’d realize that ‘blonde girl from BIO324’ was flirting with him, but today wasn’t that day. Ignoring her message which was probably something dumb like asking about a topic that was clearly stated in the syllabus, he turned his attention back to the incoming planes. 

Pushing his sunglasses into his hair, he brought the palms of his hands to meet his eyes and rubbed his nonexistent headache, still anxiously thinking about seeing Oikawa after so long. Pushing the aviators back down over his eyes, he checked himself out in the rearview mirror, nervously running his hands through his hair. 

While his appearance hadn’t drastically changed, he definitely looked different from the boy he was in high school. He was slightly taller now, and spent a lot more time in the gym than he previously had, focusing on building his muscles. He was also more tan now, which was due to casual games of rec beach volleyball put on by one of the clubs at UCI. He’d also taken up surfing, and the ocean had lightened his hair by a few shades. Iwaizumi looked so good and he didn’t even know it. 

He heard his phone give another buzz, and looking at the screen he saw Oikawa's name. Without even checking the message, he threw the car into drive and headed for the arrivals curb. Rounding the corner he pulled up to the arrivals a few minutes later, parked in a temporary spot, putting his hazards on.

Right as he looked up from putting the car back in park, he watched the automatic dorms open displaying a very sleepy looking Oikawa. His hair slightly messed up from the flight, neck pillow cradled in his arms next to a water bottle, wheeling a suitcase with a backpack hanging over one shoulder, Oikawa kinda looked like a mess. Laughing, Iwaizumi got out of the car smiling.

Oikawa appeared to be texting with one hand, using his other to block the sun out, and had somehow missed Iwaizumi walk right up in front of him.

“Iwa-chan! Oh my god hi!” Oikawa said, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi. It felt nice. It had been so long since they’d seen each other. They hugged for five seconds. Ten seconds. Twenty, rocking back and forth slightly.

“Hi. I missed you,” Iwaizumi said, smiling reaching to grab something out of Oikawa's hands to help him. Offering him his backpack that had snaked its way down to the crease in his elbow, Iwaizumi accepted in and began walking back to the Prius that still had its engine running. If you could even consider what was inside a Prius an engine. Damn hybrid cars. 

“C’mon the traffic people are bitches here and yell at you if you stay parked in one spot for too long,” Iwaizumi explained opening the trunk of the car as they put Oikawa's luggage in the back.

“Iwa-chan, I’m going to be honest, I am so fucking tired. I need food and like a two hour nap before we begin your grand tour of showing me around California. I’m so happy I'm here but I had to take practically 20 flights to get here just because you insisted I fly into this airport and not LAX. I think you're really taking away from my whole California experience by not letting me fly into LAX. I mean, like what the fuck is this airport? It’s so small.”

“You say you're tired and yet you still have enough energy to yell at me. And anyways trust, this airport is so much closer to school and my apartment, we’ll get you some food and you can take a nap while I catch up on a little homework.”

“Hmm. okay sounds good. I really am happy to see you though,” Oikawa said as he smiled over at Iwaizumi sitting on the left side drivers seat. “Should I be worried for my life? Do you know how to drive in America?”

“I mean I haven’t crashed yet,” he said with a smirk as he accelerated onto the freeway. 

After a short drive, they reach the In-n-Out across from UCI. 

Pulling into a parking spot, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Tooru Oikawa are you ready to have your life changed?”

“What? Why? Where are we?”

“Tooru,” he said, turning to face him in his seat grabbing his hands. They were slightly sweaty. “You are about to have your first In-n-Out burger, how do you feel?”

“What? Oh my god is this that fucking burger place you were talking about on facetime the other day? Is it really that good?”

“No, but people love to hype it up. It's a whole ass vibe, you’ll see. And I wouldn't feel good about myself if you came ALL the way to California and didn’t have In-n-Out at least once. If you don’t like it we don’t have to get it again. I mean it really is just crappy fast food but Amercans seem to love that shit so...” He trailed off seeing that he was losing Oikawa to sleep. Shaking his hands that he was still clasping, he jolted him awake. “We’ll just get it to go. You can eat in the car or my apartment and crash for like two hours okay.”

Okiawa smiled. “Okay sounds good.”

They ended up ordering too much food because Iwaizumi insisted that Oikawa needed to try a double double and a four by four, and when Oikawa asked what the difference was, Iwaizumi acted appalled. 

“Hajime,” he said with a deadly stare. “They are the same fucking burger. One just has two patties and one has four patties.”

“And that makes them different,” Iwaizumi replied, shoving animal style fries into his mouth. “It was also important to me that you understand the difference between just their plan fries and their animal style fries.”

“Iwa-chan your eating habits have gone to shit over here,” Oikawa laughed.

“Look I swear I don’t normally go out to eat that much and when I cook for myself, it’s normally pretty healthy.”

“Whatever, just don’t fall into that American lifestyle.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. Whatever American lifestyle he was doing was truly working in his favor he thought. He could see little freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose and checks, his hair which now held light brown highlights, and was that a fucking earring?

“You pierced your ears? They look… good.”

Automatically reaching up to touch the small hoops that hung in both his ears he smiled. “Yeah I was wondering how long it would take you to notice those. I did it probably like nine or ten months ago by now.”

“Damn am I really that unobservant when we facetime?” Oikawa kicked himself for not seeing them sooner but smiled thinking back to a brief conversation he recalled with Iwaizumi where he had mentioned how hot he thought it was when guys had their ears pierced. 

“Eh, those calls are always so blurry I don’t blame you.”

Oikawa was feeling mean. “Why wouldn’t you just tell me you got them pierced? That’s kinda a big deal,” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi's face flushed. Oikawa felt a small victory. “Umm, uh. Well. I actually- I actually got a few piercings. And even a tattoo?” Iawizumi scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for Oikawa's response.

“OH! NO FUCKING WAY! Where? I want to see it? Why didn’t you tell me asshole!” He said slugging him on the arm.

“Oww.” Iwaizumi rubbed his arm. Why did he miss this jerk again? “I honestly don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I was scared of how you’d react I guess or say something about my mom and how it would disappoint her.”  
“Well first off all, yes it will disappoint your poor mother, but secondly, I don’t care. I think it’s cool you got one. You know I’ve changed since high school, I’m not the same little prick I was”

“You sure about that?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.

“Fuck you.” Oikawa slugged him in the arm again. “What else did you get pierced though? Please tell me it’s not your dick.”

Iwazumi blushed. “It’s not my dick you perv. It’s my nipples.”

“Oh my god. No fucking way. You live in California for like two fucking years and this is what happens to you. What is Japan going to do with you when you get back home?”

“Be disappointed in me just like my mother? But I can take them out. She never has to know. Got that Tooru. Don’t go ratting me out to my mother like a twelve year old.”

“Oh I wouldn't dream of it,” Oikawa smirked. “But please enlighten me on how this happened?”

“I lost a bet.”

Oikawa stared at him waiting for more.

“There was alcohol involved. And maybe drugs. I don’t know that night really was a blur to me. All I know is when I woke up with the worst hangover I’ve ever had, I had about a thousand texts of people telling me I had to follow through and get my nips pierced. And you know I’m a man of my word.” Iwaizumi smiled remembering that night, or at least the small pieces he had fit together through friends' stories. Not his finest hour. 

Oikawa laughed and took a sip of his milkshake as Iwaizumi pulled into a spot in front of his apartment. “I have to say, I think all this In-n-Out bullshit is worth it for this neapolitan shake. Shits good. Now if you'll excuse me i'm going to pass out for a few hours from both a food coma and jet lag.” 

“Yeah you need a few hours of beauty sleep.” That was a lie and Iwaizumi knew it. Even with his messy hair and slight bags under his eyes Oikawa still looked perfect. 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out gathering the trash from their lunch. “Hate on me all you want but I know you're happy I’m here. Because I’m also just as happy to be here.”

It was always weird to Iwaizumi when Oikawa was being genuine. It happened more now, since high school, and Iwaizumi credited it to Oikawa moving on from high school drama and going out and seeing the world. He was proud of him for chasing his dreams and continuing to play volleyball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see the joke is i drive a prius.
> 
> the other joke is im vegan and can't even eat in-n-out anymore but dammit that neapolitan shake is so good.
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
> if you leave a comment or kudos i'll be your bff


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context of the story, its the end of Iwas second year so hes already been in CA for two year, but hes taking a summer course and its a few days before June 10th, his birthday

Iwaizumi sat on his couch going over his notes to try to finish his most recent lab. Why he had decided that a summer course was a good idea was beyond him but luckily it only consisted of one lecture plus a lab. It was where he had met ‘blonde girl from BIO324.’ Turning the page of his textbook, he groaned; it was really hard for him to focus on his dumb lab report when Oikawa was sleeping in his bed and all he could think about his feelings for his friend. Things had felt so natural in the car and also entirely different. It was true Oikawa had definitely changed. He was way more mature and seemed less haughty, like he didn’t automatically assume he was the best person in the room anymore. That's not to say he still didn't carry himself with a certain grace, but it was definitely a change for the better. 

Besides his personality, Oikawa honestly looked the same as he did in high school but was just as beautiful, the only difference being that he was bigger physically. The extra inches and weight worked in his favor. His eyes were the same rich brown with little flecks of gold, ringed by dark eyelashes. His hair was cut slightly shorter, the sides more shaved than the top, but it only added to him looking more like a man and not a boy. 

It had been a little over two hours since Oikawa had crashed in Iwaizumi bed, but he didn’t want to wake him up yet because he really did believe he was tired. Today was Friday, Tuesday being the actual day of Iwaizumis birthday. He’d plan a semi nice dinner for them at one of his favorite sushi restaurants in Newport Beach and planned to confess to Oikawa then. He was nervous but he was tired of waiting around and letting opportunities pass him by. Lost in his own thoughts he had failed to hear his front door open. Brad, his roommate who had so generously let Iwaizumi borrow his Prius, kicked his checkered vans off at the door. 

“What is up my dude? Where’s your friend?” Brad asked, walking towards his bedroom. Brad was possibly the most stereotypical California boy Iwaizumi had ever met. He was honestly surprised at how well they got along because it turned out underneath the tan skin, seemingly permanent red eyes, and fried blonde hair, Brad was actually a pretty nice guy. That and the fact that he was a total himbo. 

“He’s crashed in my room. Hella jet lagged,” Iwaizumi answered, closing his homework in his textbook. He’d had enough biology for today.

“Can’t wait to meet the legendary childhood friend. Oh by the way, I’ve decided to make your entire fucking week. You can bum the Prius off me. I’ll survive a week without a car or you can make it up to me after Oikawa leaves. Just like, please don’t fucking crash.”

“Ah man thank you so much, that’s really sick of you.” Iwaizumi cringed at the lingo he had picked up from Brad, but being around him 24/7 really did make Iwaizumi pick up some truly indecipherable phrases to anyone not familiar with the lingo. “I owe you.”

“Yeah you’ll owe me next week!” Brad yelled, clapping his hands together heading into his room. Where did that kid get all his energy from. Probably the adderall. Maybe the coke. Little bit of both? Brad was a business major so what else could Iwaizumi expect.

Once Iwaizumi was alone again, he decided it was time to wake up sleeping beauty. He went to knock on the door, but hesitated feeling silly knocking on his own door. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Oikawa sat on his phone with his back against the headboard, sheets covering his hips and legs but his bare chest slowly rising and falling. Making eye contact with Iwaizumi he smiled. Iwaizumi gulped. It had been a long time since he had seen Oikawa without a shirt on, and he looked good. Clearly those Brazilians knew how to hold a good workout. 

“Please tell me you did not just sit on your phone for two hours while I did homework. If you were gonna do that then we could have just continued to catch up.” 

“Chill out, I woke up like five minutes ago. I was gonna come out and join you in a second.” Oikawa threw his phone face down on the bed. “Can you get me some water?”

“Anything else king?” Iwaizumi laughed but obliged him, returning shortly with a bottle of water. He handed it to Oikawa and felt their fingers brush. Maybe it was just from the condensation of the bottle but he felt chills go down his back either way. 

“I’m really glad I decided to come visit you.” Oikawa stated.

“You’ve said that like three times now.”

“And what's wrong with that. I can’t remember the last time we actually got to see each other face to face. And now I have a whole week of you by myself. I’m just happy.” Oikawa cracked the seal of the water and took a few big sips, drinking more than half the bottle. Iwaizumi watched helplessly as Oikawa's adams apple bobbed up and down, a streak of water that had escaped his mouth dribbling down his chin that he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand. 

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Oikawa asked, recapping the water bottle, reaching for his discarded shirt as he got out of bed.

“Figured we’d grab some dinner and then I wanted to take you to this really cool look out spot In Laguna Beach. It’s a pretty clear night so we should have a cool view of the ocean and everything. Maybe show you around campus too,” Iwiazumi said, leading Oikawa back out into the main room of his apartment. 

“Y’know for three guys living together. I’m pretty impressed by how clean your apartment is,” Oikawa said, taking in the apartment which he had failed to do earlier in his need for sleep. It was obviously a college student apartment if the mismatched furniture, alcohol handels lining the cabinets in the kitchen, or flags on the wall were any indication. It made Oikawa happy to see a Japanese flag hanging next to the California flag by the TV. Nevertheless, the apartment was decently clean, and Oikawa felt comfortable in it. “Where are your roommates?”

“Brad, the one who let us use his car, is in his room. But James the other guy went home for a few days actually so you won’t get to meet him.” Iwaizumi thanked the gods James had decided to leave since the two of them shared the master bedroom. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what was going to happen while Oikawa was here but he felt that the extra privacy of not having to share a bedroom for a week could come in handy. “BRAD!!”

A few seconds later, a clearly stoned Brad walked out from his room. “There he is. The man. The myth. The legend. The prodigy best friend. Oikawa. Did I say that right?” He coughed slightly, reaching out his hand to shake Oikawas, realized he still had the lighter in the hand he had reached out, and pocketed it. 

Accepting the handshake Oikawa laughed. “Sounds like Iwa-chan can’t shut up about me to his roommates.”

Brad paused for a second, clearly confused by the nickname and shrugged. “Well he was pretty excited you were coming to visit man. Kept asking me and James if we could think of any other ‘must dos’ before you leave.”

Iwaizumi watched the two interact. Oikawa, who could basically charm anybody, and Brad who was both dumb and a ray of sunshine. Those two would probably spend hours talking if no one interrupted them. Iwaizumi intervened. 

“We’re gonna head to campus, I want to show this idiot where I’ve spent most of my time the last two years.”

“Ah yes. THE University of California, Irvine. You’ll love it. One of a kind.” Brad said, moving his hands slowly back and forth across the air in front of his face, as if he was trying to waterbend. Dude was seriously high. 

“You need a bag of chips and a video game,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing the TV remote and an xbox controller. “Oikawa grab the first bag of chips you see in the pantry and bring them here.”

Once they were satisfied with how they had situated Brad, they headed out the door with a wave. Iwaizumis apartment was pretty close to campus so they opted to walk, enjoying the pleasant 70 degree weather. Oikawa took it all in. Of course he had been abroad before, but never to America. Much less the home Iwaizumi had made there. He looked at the other apartments that lined the streets, the mix of crappy rundown cars next to shiny Jeeps, and the cracks in the sidewalks. This was all Iwaizumis. The way he walked to school, the way he hung out with friends, the way he lived. By finally seeing in person the things Iwaizumi had explained to him about his temporary home, he was able to feel even closer to his friend.

They reached campus soon, and Iwaizumi acted as his unpaid tour guide, stopping to point out buildings where he had previously had classes. They halted in front of the library. “This is where I spend way too much time crying about my future,” he said, looking at the building with disdain in his mouth. 

“ I thought you had your future all figured out. Get your kinesiology degree. Become a physical therapist. Take over the world. Just normal Hajime things,” Oikawa gave an encouraging smile to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, it’s just not always that simple.” Iwizumi said quietly, losing his enthusiasm from before. Clearly he didn’t really want to get into it. Oikawa picked up on this and started walking away from the library.

“Okay, where to next?”

They stayed on campus a little bit longer, but Iwaizumi was adamant that he didn’t want to miss the sunset so they started their walk back to Iwaizumis apartment, picking up some Thai takeout on the way. Brad was still in the same spot when they got back, lazily playing Call of Duty. Iwaizumi set down a container of takeout on the chipped coffee table. “Here is me starting to repay my debt to you. Thanks again for the car.”

“Oh yeah, no for sure. Don’t even stress,” came jumbled from Brads mouth in one breath, all without lifting his eyes from the TV.

“He sure is an enigma huh?” Oikawa said, starting to dig into his meal.

“Either that or just incredibly dumb. I’m not sure how he’s made it this far if I'm being honest. He really is a good guy even if he is a little… all over the place sometimes.” 

Soon they were back in the Prius headed to Top of the World, an amazing lookout point that provided a 360 view of both the coastline of Laguna and the hills of Irvine. It held immaculate vibes. Iwaizumi swerved slightly, as he picked up his phone in an attempt to change the song. He had opted to take a longer route to get there ensuring that they would have maximum amount of time on Pacific Coast Highway. As Iwaizumi had learned on many late night drives with friends, PCH was more than just a road, it had the capacity to change a whole evening for the better. If PCH could talk, it would give TMZ a run for its money. With the amount of tea, secrets, confessions, tears, and laughs shared on this road, it essentially was a certified therapist. 

“Can you please not crash and kill me the day I get here? At least let me enjoy a few things and then we can die tragically young in a car crash.” Oikawa said, reaching the grab Iwazumis phone out of his hands. “What song do you want?”

“Put on Tongue Tied by Grouplove.” They were approaching Iwaizumis favorite part of the road. While the whole highway ran parallel with the coast at times, they were unable to actually see the water. They began to drive down a small hill picking up some speed as Oikawa changed the song.

Oikawa looked up from the phone, listening to the beginning of the song and really started to take it all in. There was a small beach, with pretty bad shorebreak, that a handful of people were still on, as the afternoon wind ripped through their hair. He saw a few surfers trying to catch one more wave before calling it a night. How they could see with the sun reflecting so hard off the water was a mystery to him, but they all seemed to be enjoying themselves on this little beach. 

Reaching the bottom of the hill they had descended they entered a flat portion of the road that allowed Oikawa to get an even better view of the beach. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa admiring the beach, watching the evening sun light up his face. He looked godly with the light dancing off his skin and an unknowing smile that rested on his face. He was tapping his hand in time with the music. Iwazumi rolled down the windows as a gust of wind flooded into the car filling the Prius with the smell of sunscreen and salt left over by beachgoers. 

Oikawa smiled looking over to Iwaizumi, lost in the moment as he reached to turn the music up and stuck his hand out the window, moving his hand up and down with the momentum from the wind. “I fucking love California!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly can't talk any shit on business majors bc im a junior and still undeclared
> 
> thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im dumb and just realized i said oikawa played for brazil and not argentina, but its my au, and oikawa can play in brazil if i want him to!!

Winding their way up the zigzagging hills in Laguna, they passed million dollar homes that honestly looked too nice to even be lived it. They reached the parking lot a few minutes later that was just a short walk from the look out spot. Top of the World was technically a hiking trailhead with about half a dozen or so trails. The lookout spot just happened to be the highest flat portion with a few benches scattered around it that allowed for a magnificent view of the sunset. And tonight was no different. There was still plenty of light in the sky, but the sun was slowly starting to sink into the Pacific. Pinks and purples blended with the descending blue sky above them while yellows and oranges encased the bright sun over the ocean. 

“Damn this is really pretty. I see why you had such a stick up your ass about being here at sunset,” Oikawa said, as the two men made their way to one of the benches. Reaching it, they sat down and watched as the sun was completely swallowed by the ocean. They’d only been there for about fifteen minutes, but now that the sun was completely gone, it began turning darker by the second. The moon however seemed to take this into account and was shining down along with whatever stars could make their way through the so-cal smog. Most of the people who had been around them watching the sunset had started to make their way back to their cars, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi mostly alone. 

Oikawa slumped down on the bench, extending his long legs so they reached out straight, crossing his arms over his chest. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the warm night watching red headlights stream their way across the road a couple miles back down on PCH. Oikawas phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, sighing when he looked at the screen, and then proceeded to put it back in his pocket.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi asked, speaking for the first time in some minutes.

“Just some bullshit with my team. Doesn’t really matter. I’m on vacation time so I don’t have to deal with it.”

There was something in the way Oikawa said this that led Iwaizumi to believe there was more to it than that. 

“How is the team? You haven’t really given me any updates in a while.”

“Yeah they’re good.”

Iwaizumi gave him a look. “What?” Oikawa answered back defensively.

“I don’t know. You just spend all your time with the team so I assume you would have a bunch of stories to tell me about you guys going out wreaking havoc in Brazil or your latest win.” 

“I mean yeah we did win our last game but,” Oikawa cut himself off. He signed and ran his hands through his hair that then made their way down to the back of his neck. He brought them down into his lap, a night sky bringing out his insecurities and making him vulnerable. “It's just different y’know. Like I’ve been playing there for about two years and all the guys are really cool and insanely talented, it's just, not the same I guess.”

Oikawa was clearly feeling very exposed and Iwaizumi didn’t want him to suddenly decide to brush whatever was bothering him off. “What’s not the same about it?”

“Look, like, I know I can’t live in the past but I just think about all the good times I had with you and Maki and Matsu. The whole team really. I just haven't been able to really become close to any of the guys. I’ve been trying to plan a time to come visit you for so long because... I guess I’m just really lonely over there.”

There it was. It surprised him though, for he thought that Oikawa had always been about to talk to just about anyone. Maybe that was the problem, he could talk to anyone but that didn’t mean he was able to form deep connections with everyone. Iwaizumi immediately sympathized with him. They both had chosen to go abroad after high school, so Iwaizumi understood what he meant. It was a different type of loneliness from just missing his grandma who lived a few towns over. Life in Japan still went on while he was in California, and as much as he was cherishing his experiences here, he felt uneasy sometimes thinking about his family going about their day while he was across the ocean. 

Iwaizumi seized the opportunity. “I get what you mean. I was pretty lonely my first year here,” he said, turning slightly towards Oikawa who wouldn't look him in the eyes. He reached out to turn on his shoulder to get Oikawa's full attention.

“Iwa-chan you never said anything about getting lonely.”

“Well of course I was. I just… How do I put this. Me and you were kinda in the same situation, right? With us both being convinced we needed to leave Japan. And everyone kept asking me how much I loved California and if it was amazing and all this shit. And I didn’t want to bring them down. Plus, I felt like I was supposed to be enjoying it, I mean it's beautiful what's not to like,” Iwaizumi gestured out in front of him. “But yeah I was lonely and homesick. But I was sure you were too, and I didn’t want you to worry or anything about me. It just took time. And more work on my part by taking action of my own life.”

Oikawa seemed to be listening intently, but his face betrayed him, showing he was puzzled over something. “ ‘Taking action of my own life?’ Now you sound like some life coach Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck off I’m serious. Like all these cool things were happening around me but I just didn’t reach out. I kept missing opportunities. That’s one of the biggest things I’ve learned while being here. I mean, yeah it was pretty lonely. I’m not gonna lie. But I just started pushing myself to talk to people in my classes. Get their phone numbers. Go to different club events. It was scary but I realized that the people going to these events were in the same position as me. Like with volleyball. I just showed up one Saturday to one of the rec tournaments and it was the first time I had had fun in so long. And that's where I met Brad, and yeah even though he's a total Frat bro, and I think he was only there so he could be shirtless and make an ass out of himself in front of the girls, he's been a cool friend to have.” Iwaizumi laughed thinking back on the first time he had met Brad. “and he introduced me to a bunch of other people.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with very open eyes, holding on to every word he said. Seeing that Oikawa was not going to comment on anything he had just said, he continued. 

“I think this time of our lives is just about experiencing everything you can. Like in this timeline, I’m some laid back Californian kid who doesn’t stress about his future and wonder if I chose the right major or made the smart decision in coming here. Because everything that I’ve experienced is just pushing me forward I guess. I don’t know. I would have missed out on a lot of shit if I’d stayed in Japan. I feel like I’m rambling,” Iwaizumi finished suddenly feeling nervous for having talked for so long.

Oikawa seemed to pick up on this and finally responded. “You made the right choices Iwa-chan. With your major and coming here, and… with everything. You're gonna help people like me who dont’t know when to stop and fuck up their knee or shoulder, and I’m proud of you for coming here. Even though it was a big unknown.” Oikawa smiled at him, offering a very genuine sign of affection.

“Thanks Oikawa.” He said quietly.

A few seconds passed before Iwaizumi spoke again. “You know I’m proud of you too right? I mean we both did some pretty crazy shit by going away huh?” He laughed. “Just, don’t assume things about your teammates, okay? Try to actually get to know them. I’m positive you can form connections and make a fuckton of new memories. Just, you gotta put in the effort.”

“Yeah I think I might have been stuck in a slump these last few months and just kinda ignored the people around me,” Oikawa answered truthfully.

A few more stars were visible now, but it was growing harder and harder to make out details on Oikawa's face. Not that he really needed light to know what his face looked like. He has memorized it years ago. 

Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa's back as they both turned to face each other at the same time. Oikawa let out a small laugh. “I’m about to do something really stupid that is either going to totally fucking ruin this week or make it amazing.”

And he leaned in, kissing Oikawa.

What the fuck had happened to his plan? He was going to tell him on his birthday after dinner? That way if anything went wrong, Oikawa would leave a few days after. Now he had kissed him the first day he was here. Leaving the opportunity for a disastrous week if he had misread the situation. Fuck. 

Oikawa seemed slightly surprised at first, but quickly started to kiss him back, turning his head slightly to kiss him a little deeper. Iwaizumi pulled away first.

“Fuck I’m sorry. I just. I wasn’t planning on doing that. I…” Iwaizumi had entered fight or flight mode, and was considering running back to the Prius and abandoning Oikawa alone. He was good looking enough. Someone would pick him up.

Oikawa smiled, reaching his arm towards Iwaizumiz neck, pulling him in for another kiss. This one didn’t last as long before Oikawa pulled away. “It’s okay Iwa-chan, I’m not mad.”

Iwaizumi studied his face. He was glowing and Iwaizumi knew he had made the right choice. “So I didn’t fuck up this week and made everything incredibly awkward between us?”

“Nah not any more awkward than normal. I’ve… I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. Can’t believe I was such a bitch that you had to make the first move.” Oikawa said with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh fuck you,” Iwaizumi said with nothing but love in his eyes. “I was actually planning on telling you how I felt on my birthday.”

“You were going to wait that long? Iwa-chan, I would practically already be leaving by then.” Oikawa whined.

“Well I didn't want to make anything weird! What if you freaked out or, or… I don’t know?”

Oikawa laughed at Iwaizumi clearing having an internal struggle even though Oikawa had kissed him back moments ago. 

“And yeah if it's not clear, I like you. A lot. I have for a while.” Iwaizumi said, taking Oikawa's hand, interlacing their fingers and placing their interlocked hands on his thigh. Oikawa scooted closer to him on the bench.

“I think you did it in the wrong order. Normally you tell people how you feel and then you kiss them. You got it all mixed up.” Oikawa leaned his head against Iwaizumis shoulder slumping down on the bench again to make up for the fact that he was taller than Iwaizumi. “I like you too Hajime.”

He smiled at the use of his first name. It always sounded special coming from Oikawa since he still called him ‘Iwa-chan’ most of the time. He honestly didn’t mind the nickname anymore, but it made the use of his first name have that much of a greater meaning. It made Iwaizumi happy. 

Standing up still holding his hand, he dragged Oikawa off the bench and pulled him into a hug. “I’m really glad you're here Tooru.” He leaned in again to kiss him. He didn’t feel as nervous as he had the first time and was able to appreciate the kiss, savoring the taste of Oikawa, running his hand across his cheek and jawline.

“I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you just love it when iwaoi <3
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos make me go brrrrr
> 
> the rest of this is mainly going to be fluff but i am so excited to see the tooru oikawa on a surfboard. I actually had the idea to write this fic while surfing bc the thought of oikawa being really bad at surfing made me laugh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up being a little shorter than I wanted it to be but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enjoy

“What are the odds of you doing another shot with me?”

“Brad, I’m not trying to get fucked up tonight, we’re going to that party tomorrow and I have to feel alive enough for my plans with Oikawa in the morning.” Iwazumi was only two shots and a beer in, not really that drunk but feeling good, a little hot though. Should he open a window?

“What? Like a third shot is going to do you in? Just play the game!” Iwazumi, Oikawa, and Brad had all been comfortably sprawled out in the apartments living room, Fast Times at Ridgemont High playing forgotten in the background. Brad had insisted they watch it since neither of the other two boys had seen it, and swore it was ‘an epic movie,’ although it might have been due to the fact that he resembled Spicoli himself. After Oikawa and Iwazumi had gotten home from Top of the World and found Brad smoking by himself, they decided to take pity on him, as if he couldn’t find plans of his own, which was how they landed themselves in this mess. 

Oikawa took another sip from his shitty beer, something that only college students could stomach, and put it down looking between Brad and Iwazumi. “What do you mean by game?”

“Oh. ‘What Are the Odds.’ It’s a dumb game to peer pressure your friends into doing dumb shit. You say what the odds are of you doing something and then countdown from three. If you say the same number you have to do whatever it was.” Iwazumi sighed and looked at Brad. He didn’t really want to drink anymore tonight, but he figured it was in the spirit of the game. “Odds of me taking another shot… eh one out of five.”

Brad grinned while taking a sip of his own beer. “You’re not even making this hard. Okay. Three, two, one…”

“THREE!” they both shouted in unison. 

“Dammit.”

Oikawa laughed. What a dumb game. Reaching for the bottle of vodka, he poured all three of them another shot. “Drink up friends!” He said, as they clinked their shot glasses together. 

“You didn’t have to take one Oikawa.”

“Yeah but where's the fun in that Iwa-chan.”

“Hmm, okay Oikawa, you wanna play? I got one for you. What are the odds of you getting your ears pierced?” Iwazumi said, looking smug as hell.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. “Uh-uh. No. I’m not answering that.”

“What? So you think they look so good on other people but you're too good for them?” Another shit eating grin had made residency on Iwaizumi's face. It suddenly became very clear between the both of them what had inspired Iwaizumi to get his ears pierced. That third shot had pushed Iwazumi over the edge, he was officially drunk now, making him way too confident. 

Prideful as ever Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “No I’m not too good”

“Then what are the odds?” Iwazumi said, looking Oikawa dead in his eyes, egging him on.

Brad had been quiet for the last few minutes but was trying to suppress a laugh, clearly amused at the childlike antics Iwazumi was using to provoke Oikawa. Iwazumi looked over at him and started laughing himself, forgetting that he was supposed to be bullying Oikawa into getting his ears pierced. Soon all three of them were laughing, the game forgotten.

Walking back from the bathroom, Iwazumi stumbled into the wall slightly, trying to pretend he wasn’t as drunk as he actually was, opening the door to his room. Oikawa was in the same position he was in earlier, playing with his phone. Upon seeing him shuffle into the room Oikawa looked up from the glowing screen. 

“You good with me turning out the light?” Iwazumi said, reaching over to the light switch without really waiting for Oikawa to answer.

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgment fiddling with the sheets around his legs aimlessly. 

Iwazumi cleared his throat a little. “I’m just gonna, umm, sleep in James' bed. He said it was cool so I didn’t have to sleep on the couch or anything and that way you can sleep in my bed since you slept there earlier and...”

Oikawa cut him off. “Why are you rambling? Just come sleep with me.”

His eyes had adjusted to the dark now, some light from the street flooding in through the closed curtains that allowed him to make out some of the posters on the wall and vague objects on Iwaizumi's desk. It wasn’t really enough light to make out much detail, but definitely enough for Oikawa to look up and see Iwaizumi flush.

“Ah, no not like that. Just...come here Iwa,” he said in a caring voice, reaching his arm out to grab at Iwaizumi, who was on the other side of the room. Iwazumi rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Oikawa, slowly making his way across the room. Barely within grabbing distance, Oikawa reached out his long arm to capture Iwaizumi's hand, trying to coax him onto sitting at the edge of the bed, but he remained standing.

Finally Iwazumi looked Oikawa in the eyes. “I just didn’t want to assume anything, y’know?” He sounded nervous, Oikawa thought. “Didn’t want to push you into anything just because we kissed earlier. Or I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Iwazumi looked away again.

“Well I wasn’t uncomfortable with your tongue down my throat and you didn’t seem to mind earlier.” Oikawa said with a cheeky grin as Iwazumi flushed again. It really was too easy for Okiawa to stir him up.

“Fuck you, whatever,” he said turning around. Oikawa pulled at his wrist successfully bringing him onto the bed this time.

“Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you flustered like that.” Iwaizumi gave a cold stare. “Okay maybe I did, but there's no obligation Iwa-chan, just be here with me now okay? I’m not expecting anything. I’m happy just to be with you.”

Iwaizumi seemed to relax a little into the mattress. He sighed, hand leaving Oikawa's grip and rubbing his eyes. “No it’s fine, I’m sorry. It’s just. I didn’t think I’d get here you know?” He dropped his hands back into his lap for a second smiling, before bringing them to meet Oikawa's neck and jawline bringing him into a quick kiss. Pulling away, he crawled over to the unoccupied side of the bed, climbing under the covers. Seeming to have regained his confidence, he glanced over to Oikawa. “Are you gonna be all weird if I take off my shirt to sleep?” He said in a voice that was just inviting Oikawa to reply with some smart ass answer. 

The best he could do was run his eyes up and down the length of Iwaizumis body, which was mostly covered by sheets and did not have its full effect. Realizing he’d lost this round, he used the only retort he could come up with. “Oh shut up.”

Iwaizumi laughed, grabbing his shirt by the nap of his neck, sliding it off over his head. “Come on, fair is fair,” he said, reaching towards the bottom edge of Oikawa's shirt, lifting up. Oikawa rolled his eyes, but obliged. 

Both of them stared at each other like two hormonal crazed teenage boys, not young men in their twenties. Oikawa's eyes were obviously glued to Iwaizumis chest.

“Hey eyes up here!” he said, snapping his fingers. “I know I have nice tits but I’m more than that.” 

Oikawa looked at him with unamused eyes. “I’m looking at your piercings dickhead.”

“Yeah I know, I just love giving you shit.”

“Did it hurt?” 

Iwaizumi reached down absentmindedly and brushed the piercings. “I mean yeah, I had so much adrenaline before I got the first one it hardly hurt at all. But the second. Yeah that one was a bitch.”

“And you actually went through with some bet you lost when you were drunk?”

“I told you, I do not remember that night, but I am a man of my word.”

Oikawa moved over in the bed, putting his chest behind Iwazumis back, reaching a hand over his side and started tracing his hand around Iwaizumi's stomach and chest. Feeling Iwaizumi tense up, he pulled back a little. “Just be here with me now, okay? We don't have to do anything, I just don’t want to waste the week we have together pretending I don’t want to be near you. I swear I’m okay with this, you're not going to make me uncomfortable.” He seemed to have said the right thing, for he felt Iwazumis back relax into his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, legs slightly intertwined, holding hands, just appreciating their time together. Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa had fallen asleep until he heard a voice in his ear.

“One out of ten.”

“Huh?”

“The odds are one out of ten that I get my ears pierced while I'm here with you.”

“Oikawa, it’s fine. That’s just a game.”

“Three…”

“I’m not going to force you to do this.”

“Two…”

“Can you even have piercings while on the court?”

“One…”

“Four!”

“Four.”

“Fuck.”

“What as if I didn’t think you’d choose my old high school number?”

“I should have seen that one coming. It’s just my lucky number so I chose it by default.”  
At that Oikawa rolled away from him slightly giving them both enough room to sleep comfortably but still be touching. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know where they stood besides both of them having feelings for the other. What would happen when Oikawa left? He didn’t think this was one sided but what if Oikawa was just going alone with everything? No, Oikawa had just told him he wasn’t uncomfortable with the events that had been unfolding since sunset. Sighing as he felt Oikawa's warm breath on his neck, all he knew was he was happy that he had trusted his instincts and kissed Oikawa earlier that night. Everything else he could worry about later in the week.

“Oh, Oikawa were getting up kinda earlier tomorrow.”

“Why? Saturday?” Came slurred from Oikawa's mouth, on the verge of sleep overtaking him

“Because tomorrow Tooru Oikawa is going to stand on a surfboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fast times at ridgemont high seemed like a good movie for stoner business major brad to show them. if you haven't seen the movie heres the summary; stoner kid does stoner things at california high school
> 
> im too scared to write actual smut so I hope u can enjoy soft cuddly iwaoi, who's scared to overstep boundaries.  
> if i do work up enough courage for a spicier scene I'll make sure to put a warning if thats not ur thing
> 
> thanks for reading, its really crazy to me that even a few people took the time to read my silly little story <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru Oikawa stands on a surfboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the chapter that inspired this whole fic. Just goofy boys surfing.  
> I edited this myself so pls forgive any grammar errors, i tried my best.  
> I think this chapter is my longest one to make up for the last one being so short, enjoy!

Iwaizumi reached over Oikawa, turning his alarm off on his phone that sat on his nightstand. Normally he got up much earlier than 7:30 to go surfing but he decided to take mercy on Oikawa. He gently rubbed Oikawa's arm, shaking him awake.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, it’s time to get up.”

“Iwa-chan it’s too early,” Oikawa whined, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

“Quit whining. Normally I get up at 5 am to go surfing.”

“Okay THAT is too early to throw yourself into the ocean.” Oikawa brought his face out from the pillow and looked at Iwaizumi for the first time that morning. He brought his face to meet Iwaizumis, giving him a quick kiss. “Good-morning,” he smiled.

“I’ll make some coffee while you get ready.”

Iwaizumi headed into the kitchen leaving Oikawa alone in the room. What a wild twenty four hours it had been. Finally kissing Iwaizumi? Oikawa could hardly believe it. It didn’t really matter what he and Iwa would do, as long as they were spending time together, Oikawa would be happy. 

After getting ready he met Iwaizumi in the kitchen, who handed him a travel mug of coffee. He took a sip, letting the warm, sweet coffee prepared just the way he liked flood his mouth. He noticed a stack of towels, a sandy backpack, and what looked to be two large jugs of apple juice filled with water.

“What’s with the jugs?” Oikawa asked.

“Oh for after surfing, it’s hot water.” He said as if that made it abundantly clear for Oikawa.

“Okay… but why apple juice jugs?”

“Because that's what the locals do,” Iwaizumi replied with a wink.  
Iwazumi disappeared back into his room and came out a few minutes later dressed in real clothes instead of pajamas. 

“Alright ready to go?”

“I mean I guess. I don’t really get the appeal of surfing if I’m being honest though. It seems fucking cold. And scary. What if I get attacked by a shark?”

“Then I’ll say something nice at your funeral.”

Oikawa stuck his middle finger up at Iwaizumi.

“Besides this is more for my enjoyment than yours.” Iwaizumi finished.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh I just think it would be super hot to see you surf. Or fall on your face. Whatever comes first. Probably the latter.” 

Iwaizumi scolded himself. What the fuck. How could he say things so flirty but then also try to destroy Oikawa's ego. He was able to make out with this idiot but then be all weird about sleeping in the same bed as him? What the fuck was going on inside his brain?

“Okay cute, but also rude!” Oikawa relied.

Well at least Oikawa still didn’t seem to mind Iwaizumi trying to tear him down. In fact, it had always been this way. It might be more weird if he started only being nice to Oikawa now. 

“Grab the towels or something will you?” Iwaizumi said as he went to grab the backpack and apple juice jugs turned hot water holders. 

Iwaizumi struggled with the door, his hands being too full, as Oikawa rushed to help him before he dropped everything, and they headed out to that damned Prius again, where Iwaizumi had already tied the surfboards to the rack on top of the car. Throwing the rest of the surf necessities in the back, they hopped into their respective seats. 

Iwaizumi started the car, and the familiar alien spaceship sound from the electric engine buzzed throughout the car. 

“So where are we going surfing?” Oikawa asked plugging his phone into the aux cord to play his music. If he had to be up this early to do a sport he’d never done before, he was at least going to have some good music to play as the soundtrack for this morning. 

“It’s this little beach called Blackies. It’s in Newport, not too far away, maybe twenty minutes.”

Iwaizumi turned onto the 55 (a straight shot freeway from Irvine to Newport) and breezed down the mostly empty freeway. It was a Saturday morning around 8 am, no one was commuting to work so it was easy to get up to 80 mp/h, the official unofficial speed limit in California. Because who the fuck wants to be stuck behind a Prius going 60 mp/h? 

The two enjoyed the silence of dialogue, both still waking up, and listened to Oikawa music, occasionally taking sips of their coffee. Soon they reached the end of the freeway, which led almost directly to their destination, and crossed over onto the peninsula where the beach was.

Oikawa took in the sights of this beach town. It was different from beaches in Brazil. A mix of million dollar beach houses, sailboats and yachts in the harbor, and more crappy American fast food chains. 

There were a few other restaurants that looked respectable enough, a handful of dive bars that looked enticing, a fancy beachfront Bed and Breakfast, and one or two beach snack shacks that seemed to sell ice cream and other beach novelty foods. 

Iwazumi pulled into the parking lot and Oikawa looked out to the ocean. He knew nothing really about the ocean, but the waves seemed small enough that he wasn’t too overwhelmed. Pulling into a spot Iwaizumi clicked the car off. Stupid ‘press to start’ Prius like it was too good to actually use a key to start the ignition. 

Getting out of the car, Iwaizumi began to undo the straps that held the surfboard to the roof of the car. It dawned on Oikawa that he had no idea where Iwaizumi had gotten a second surfboard for him to use.

“Where did you get the stuff for us to go surfing?” Oikawa asked, awkwardly trying to help Iwaizumi but not really knowing what he was doing. Iwaizumi handed him the shorter of the two boards and directed him to put it down on the ground.

“Well I have my own board and wetsuit, and Brad has, like a fuckton of boards and suits at his parents house so we went and picked one out that we thought would be best for you to borrow.”

“Brad, coming in clutch again I see. I’ll have to thank him later.”  
“I told you Brads not a bad guy, he’s just,” Iwaizumi searched for a word. “Brad.”

Oikawa laughed completely understanding what he meant.

“Iwa is it gonna be cold?”

“Well it's not a hot tub, but you’ll be fine with a wetsuit.”

They continued to take the boards off the roof of the car, and Iwaizumi explained to Oikawa how to take the board out of the board bag and to put wax on the deck of the board. It was nice to hear Iwaizumi take charge, and instruct Oikawa on how to do things. Even if surfing was just a small hobby for Iwaizumi, Oikawa could tell he really enjoyed it, and was excited to participate in something that brought Iwa this much joy.

Iwaizumi pulled his shirt off, wrapping a towel around his waist and dropped his pants down to his ankle.

“Iwa what are you doing?”

“Getting into my suit dummy.” He said, as he chucked a towel at Oikawa. 

“In the middle of the parking lot?”

“Chill out, I have a towel on and it's what everyone does.”

Oikawa was floored by this. Sure he had found himself in some questionable situations before involving public nudity, but for some reason this just surprised him. He pushed down his thoughts and reached to pull his own shirt off, following Iwaizumi lead. Iwaizumi was already stepping into his wetsuit, sleek and black, wiggling his legs a little to get it on comfortably. He jumped a few times encouraging the suit to get over his butt before he was satisfied, leaving the top half of the suit folded over at his waist, unwrapping the towel from his waist.

Oikawa tried not to stare. The suit clung to his legs showing off his muscular body, not leaving much to the imagination. His tanned abs and pecs, still on full display since the suit wasn’t all the way on, caused Oikawa to flush. He realized he’d been staring for too long and met Iwaizumi's eyes, who apparently knew what he was doing. He smirked at Oikawa, who was speechless, turned his attention back to putting his own suit on.

After Oikawa was successfully in his own suit, they made sure everything was securely inside the car. Iwaizumi locked the car, ducking down and placed the key inside of the front left tire.  
“Iwa-chan! Someone’s going to steal the car. You can’t leave the key there.” 

“Dude, it’s fine. It’s what Brad always does. The key is electric so I can’t put it in the key pocket of my suit.”

Oikawa looked at him skeptically. Almost public nudity, leaving their car vulnerable to burglary, were all surfers like this?

“I swear it’s fine. Come on let's go!” Iwa yelled as he rolled the rest of his wetsuit up over his torso and reached his arms through the sleeves.

Oikawa again was struck by how hot Iwaizumi looked, the black suit stretching over his broad chest and shoulders. Iwaizumi picked up his board and waited for Oikawa to follow suit. 

They began their way across the parking lot, and Oikawa noted how many of the other people here to surf were young girls and boys with their dads and occasional mom. 

“Iwa, why are there so many kids here?”

“Eh, that's because this is kinda a beginners spot, the waves are always pretty small here. They never really get any bigger than three foot at the most but even that is on a good day. Today they look about one to two. Perfect for learning,” he said with an encouraging smile. 

“So what? I’m like your son that you're teaching to surf for the first time?”

“Yeah something like that.”

They finally stepped over the small wall that separated the sand from the parking lot, and Oikawa began to feel a bit more nervous. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself, he held himself with too much dignity for that to happen. On the other hand, he knew Iwaizumi expected nothing from him, and really did just want to have fun with him. He scanned the beach and saw a short wooden pier to the left and a rock jetty to the right. Maybe a quarter of a mile of sand reached between the two landmarks, where a handful of groms (small surfers) were already shredding. 

They began walking to the shoreline as Oikawa relished in the feeling of the warm sand between his toes. It was only about 8:15 but the sun had already done a nice job of heating up the sand. Iwaizumi stopped and put his board down on the sand and began to stretch his arms, swinging them in big circles. 

“Okay so. Welcome to class. This is Surfing 101 and I’m professor Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi said squinting his eyes from the sun to look at Oikawa. 

Oikawa chuckled. “Oh shit. I’m supposed to be in History 235, I must have the wrong class.” Oikawa shot back.

Ignoring his comment, Iwaizumi continued. “So first things first, do you know which is your dominant leg. Like which leg you would put forward if you were skating or kicking a ball?”

“Probably not my left leg.” Oikawa snapped.

“Oh right,” Iwaizumi said thinking back to Oikawa's high school injuries which somehow still didn't stop him from pursuing his volleyball career. “So anyways, when you catch a wave, you paddle, pushing up on the board and then bring your dominant foot in front. Simple as that.”

“Uh huh,” Oikawa relied, not convinced it would be that easy.

Iwaizumi bent down, starting to trace his finger in the sand. Oikawa watched him curiously, until it became apparent what he was drawing. A surfboard.

“Alright so say you’re on your board,” he said as he dropped down to the sand, laying his stomach on top of the outline he’d made. “And you see a wave. You start paddling and paddling, and then if you're lucky and you’ve timed everything right, you push up on the board like this.” He continued to demonstrate, bringing his hands to the middle of the ‘board’ in slow motion so Oikawa could watch. He then slowly shifted his legs, bringing his right foot forward in one quick motion. “Just like that! Okay your turn, get on the board.”

“Are you serious?” Oikawa stared at him.

Iwaizumi stared back, clearly serious.

“Ugh fine.” Oikawa blew air between his lips to show his annoyance, causing his bangs to shift slightly on his forehead, as he lowered himself on to the sand. 

Iwaizumi began to narrate again, pretending like there was a wave coming. Oikawa copied the movements Iwa had done pushing up and shifting his right foot front. Iwaizumi made him do it a few more times, until he decided that was as good as it was going to get without actually trying to stand on a wave. 

“Oh last thing, this is your leash.” He reached down securing the velcro around his left ankle. “If, or in your case, when you fall off your board, it keeps it from getting too far. Also, when we first get into the water make sure to shuffle your feet like this along the bottom to avoid stingrays.” He walked a few paces dragging his feet on the ground to demonstrate.

“There are stingrays?!”

“Not if you do the stingray shuffle.” Iwaizumi smirked.

“Is that even a real thing?”

“Of course it is. I don’t want to listen to your ass complain all day if you get stung and I have to carry you everywhere because you can’t walk.”

“Hmm, fair point.” Oikawa laughed to himself, observing how intuitive Iwaizumi really was to his personality. Why Iwaizumi continued to put up with his shit was beyond him, but he was glad that he did. 

“Lastly, don’t be scared this is supposed to be fun. If you really hate it we can head back in but you can always bail out of a wave. Going over the falls hurts a little but it's kinda a right of passage when learning to surf.”

Oikawa gave him a puzzled look.

“ ‘Over the falls,’ like wiping out, getting tumbled by the wave. But honestly the waves here don’t have that much power, you should be fine.” Iwaizumi gave him an encouraging smile.

“Alright let's do this then.” Oikawa picked up his board, noticing how much larger his was than Iwas. “Why is my board so much bigger?”

“It’ll be easier to surf on, perfect for our lil baby surfer,” Iwaizumi said, slapping him playfully on the cheek, picking up his own board and jogging towards the water. 

Oikawa followed after him to the edge of the water. It hit his feet, and wasn’t as cold as he expected so he continued forward about knee deep. He began shuffling his feet as Iwa had shown him. 

“These waves are pretty small so I don’t think you’ll have much problem paddling out.” Iwaizumi said a bit in front of him. He hopped on his board and began paddling out. Oikawa shuffled out a little farther until he was far enough into the water where he could rationalize paddling. He also got onto his board, a bit shakely, and began to paddle, coping Iwaizumi’s movements. A small wave came, and like Iwaizumi had said it didn’t hold much power, and washed over him without pushing him back towards shore too far. Feeling a bit more confident he continued out until he made it to where Iwazumi sat, legs dangling on either side of his board. Oikawa followed suit, waiting for what would come next.

“Iwa, how do I know when to catch a wave?”

“I’ll help you with timing, but just look out at the ocean, you can see the swells when the set comes. There's one coming right now, just watch me.” Iwaizumi leaned his weight back on the board, grabbing the rail of the board with his left hand, turning to the left as well. He began to take a few hard strokes, as the wave started to form. He paddled a few more times, and with what little knowledge of surfing Oikawa had, he could tell Iwa was caught up in the waves' momentum. 

Just like they had practiced on shore, Iwaizumi put his hands on the center of the board and pushed up, bringing his right leg to the replace where his hands had just been. And then he was gone, dancing above the water heading right on the wave. He crouched down on the wave, running his hand through the water as he glided above the ocean, smiling big. 

He looked back at Oikawa to see if he was watching him, losing his balance and fell backwards into the wave. He emerged a few seconds later flipping his head from side to side to clear his hair from his face.

God he looks so good, Oikawa thought. 

Grabbing onto his board again, Iwaizumi began to paddle back to where Oikawa sat in the lineup. 

“That was so cool Iwa!!” Oikawa spoke with childlike glee.

Iwaizumi smiled bashfully, running his hand through his usually spiky hair that now lay somewhat flat against his head. “So yeah something like that, try to get in with the momentum of the wave.”

They sat, talking idly waiting for the next set to roll through. Although the sun was warm on his skin, Oikawa was starting to get cold from not moving for the last few minutes. He looked over to Iwaizumi, whose attention was focused out on the ocean, waiting for the waves to come.

“Okay this one here looks like it’s good for you. Turn and start paddling.”

Oikawa thought back to how Iwaizumi had done it, trying to copy the motions he remembered Iwa doing. He turned the board easily enough and began paddling, turning his head back to eye where the wave was at. He reached deep into the water pushing the water, trying to propel himself. But then the wave was gone, already in front of him.

“Ah that’s okay, you were just in the wrong spot. That was your first attempt so that's to be expected.” Iwaizumi called from where he had left him.

A bit disappointed, he turned on the board and headed back to meet Iwaizumi. Oikawa was a perfectionist, and he prided himself on being able to do anything he put his mind to. And dammit he was going to stand on a wave. 

“Any more tips Professor Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi breathed out a laugh. “Just be patient. That might be hard for you but this is your first time surfing. It took me a few tries to get it down.”

“But I’m Oikawa. I’m supposed to be perfect at everything!”

“Idiot don’t put that much pressure on yourself. You can’t be perfect at everything.”

“Well I want to be.”

“Oikawa… you seriously need to lighten up on yourself. You're already a professional volleyball player, which was basically, like, your life goal. You’re allowed to not be perfect at everything. No one can live up to that expectation.”

Oikawa crossed his arms. “Yeah, I know. Just old habits die hard or whatever.”

“Well, you might not be the best surfer here, but you're definitely the hottest,” Iwaizumi said, deviously smiling at Oikawa, before he turned on his board. “This is my wave.”

And then he was gone, having already stood up, once again, dancing across the water gracefully. Oikawa was left dumbfounded by Iwaizumi’s comment, and his ability to catch a wave so fast.

It was weird for Oikawa to see him like this. This whole other side of Iwa’s life. He was still the same boy he had grown up with and set to, but he had changed a lot. He was more confident, even if he was still a little awkward. The fact that Iwa had kissed him first still shocked him, not that he was actually mad about it or anything. 

Iwaizumi fished off his wave by cannonballing into the whitewash, and headed back to where Oikawa sat. 

“Nine out of ten. I think the cannonball was a bit overkill.” Oikawa said.

“I think that was a pretty damn good wave,”Iwaizumi said, still hyped from the clean ride. “Okay this one looks good. Go for it Tooru.”

Oikawa turned, determined to catch this wave. He began paddling again, following the same motion as before. This time he could feel it though, the push of the wave. He moved his hands to the center of the board, pushing up, standing on his feet.

And then he understood. The feeling of working to catch the wave, the power he felt standing above the water, the slight breeze that ran through his hair. He was sure he looked nowhere near as graceful as Iwa did while he was surfing but he felt carefree, and understood why people did this. The wave started to taper off, and he jumped off the board, dunking his head under the water, returning to the surface and running his hands through his now soaked hair. He smiled and looked back to where Iwa sat, who was giving him a big thumbs up.

Oikawa paddled back to Iwa, feeling his adrenaline skyrocket. “That was so fun! I think I get it now!”

“That was so good Oikawa! Having fun yet?”

“Yeah definitely.”

They stayed out in the water for about an hour longer. Catching waves and other times, in Oikawa's case, messing up the timing, resulting in paddling for nothing. Either way, he was enjoying himself. While it was fun to catch waves, Oikawa really enjoyed watching Iwa surf, as he seemed to hold the most genuine smile while doing so, which made Oikawa happy. 

“Iwa, as much as I’m enjoying this, I'm starting to get cold.”

“Okay yeah, we’ve been out here for a while, one more wave each and then we can head in.” Iwaizumi peered out at the ocean searching for the perfect wave. 

“Okay this one! Party wave lets go!”

“Huh?” Oikawa said.

“Party wave, we both take it, come on paddle!” Iwaizumi said splashing water in his direction.

They both began paddling, and by some miracle, were both able to stand. Realizing their boards were just a foot or so apart, Iwaizumi glanced over to Oikawa. “Make room.”

“What?”

But then Iwaizumi jumped, with his leash still attached to his ankle, onto Oikawa's board. He grabbed Oikawa's shoulders to support himself, both standing on the board, until the weight of the two of them on the board caused them to tip.

Iwaizumi fell backwards, grabbing Oikawa, taking him down with him. They fell into the ocean, nearly missing hitting their heads on either of the two boards still attached to them by their leashes. 

Splashing into the water, with Oikawa on top of him, Iwaizumi pushed off the ocean floor, bringing them back to the surface. They looked at each other laughing, standing in about chest deep water.

“Thanks for taking me out surfing. It was fun, plus I got to see you be better than me at something.” Oikawa said, leaning in to kiss him. Their cold lips met, salty from the ocean, taking each other in.

Iwaizumi pulled back. “Rude, but you're welcome. I’m glad you had a good time.” 

They headed back to the Prius, as Iwaizumi reached to grab the key from its hiding spot in the wheel. Iwaizumi began to take his wetsuit off of arms and chest, reaching for the jugs of hot water. 

“I bet now you don’t think the apple juice hot water jugs are weird.”

“Still weird but I understand now.”

Pouring the hot water over himself, Oikawa relished in the feeling of it washing over his icy limbs. They dried off, dressing back into their clothes, and started to pack the boards back into their bags. Oikawa assumed they were done and began to head back to the shotgun passenger seat.

“Oikawa were not done yet. No surf trip is complete without donuts.” Iwaizumi said locking the car again. 

“Donuts, really?”

“There's a shop over there, and the donuts just hit different after surfing. It's a tradition. Wake up at an ungodly hour, through yourself into cold ass water, and then eat donuts,” Iwaizumi explained as if it were clear as day. 

“Yup you're differently gonna get fat eating all this American crap,” Oikawa sighed. “Okay where are these donuts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think oikawa and iwa surfing is cute, thats it
> 
> kudos and comments make me so happy!  
> thanks for reading have a great day :))


End file.
